Respondiendo a Preguntas de los Fans:
by hatsujaya
Summary: ¿Quieres hacer preguntas a los personajes de Gintama? Entonces entra deja tu pregunta y diviértete con las ocurrentes respuestas de los Yorozuya y demás. Las primeras respuestas a nuestros ocho queridos fans!
1. Introduccion

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Un nuevo fic! La verdad hace poco me puse a ver gintama (tanto anime y manga) y me encanto(no se como hice, pero me puse al día en tiempo record!), así que me decidí por hacer un fic de ellos.**

 **No tengo nada en contra del romance; sin embargo, creo que la escencia de Gintama es la comedia, asi que este fin simplemente trata de eso .w.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a Preguntas de los Fans:**

 **Introducción**

G: Hola a todos! Saben, no hagan caso a la maldita introducción de arriba, como ven este no será una historia normal.

S: Gin-san, no crees que debes dar una mejor introducción… esta es una historia que trata de nosotros sabes..

G: Pero digo la verdad, ¿no? Al final responderemos preguntas sin sentidos de todos nuestros fans…

S: Solo espero que no nos dejen en visto…

G: Visto ¿Que es eso?

S: Sera mejor que no lo sepas Gin-san es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona…digo que demonios pensaban en crear aplicacciones que en vez de comunicar y unir las personas, las termina separando! Todo por un vist—

K: Ya cállate, maldito Friki otaku virgen

S: ¡Kagura-chan! No tienes que ser tan cruel, yo solo decía la verdad

G: A nadie le importa lo que dices ¿Qué demonios es ese "Visto"? Esas cosas son tonterías… debemos hablar sobre esta historia…

K: ¿De que historia hablan?

S: Responderemos todas las preguntas que nos hagan nuestros fans.

K: ¿Solo eso? Que aburrido…pensé que veríamos mas de **** y también ****

S: ¡Oye! ¡Que demonios fue eso! Kagura-chan deja de decir cosas inapropiadas que nos darán de baja.

K: ¿Para que? Si esto solo es un fic, no es canonico

G: Puede ser cierto, pero existen las clasificaciones ¿Sabes? Nadie quiere llegar a la clasificación M

K: Clasificación M ¿Que es eso?

G: Aun no puede saberlo, eres muy joven.

S: Gin-san, nos fuimos del tema completamente.

G: Es verdad Pachi, a este paso, los lectores cerrarán la ventana para seguir viendo otro tipo de cosas.

K: Malditos desgraciados! Dejen su ***** y pónganos atención de una jodida vez!

S: ¡Ya te dije que no hables asi! Terminaremos en la clasificación M por tu culpa ¡Maldita!

K: Yo solo digo la verdad.

G: ya ya basta ustedes dos *los separa* tenemos que actuar más educadamente ¿No? No decepcionen a sus fans.

K: Esta bien Gin-chan, pero no creo que sea lo mismo para Pachi, digo al no tener fans, no decepcionara a nadie.

S: Si es verd.. ¡Oye! ¡¿Como que no tengo fans?! ¡Que este en el puesto Nª 8 no significa nada! `*grita*

G: ¡Silencio! *los golpe a ambos* malditos mocosos, ni siquiera pueden comportarse educadamente detrás de cámaras. Saben ni siquiera nos hemos presentando ¿Qué dirán de nosotros?

S: Pero tú fuiste el primero en hablar y no-*recibe otro golpe* auch!

G: Silencio, es educación sabes ¡Educación!

K: Pero …¿No se supone que aquí todos nos conocen? Digo, entonces porque estaría en esta sección

G: es verdad pero no olviden algo: Al no ver animación, solo pueden guiarse de las letras que se encuentran en la parte izquierda

K: de que letras hablas-aru?

G: -hablo de estas letras

S: ¡¿Como rayos haces eso?! Y Kagura-chan, es un poco tarde para que te acuerdes de tu acento sabes

K: Que puedo hacer, es difícil escribirlo mientras uno escribe.

S: A mi me parece que recién te acordaste de escribir- * es golpeado hasta incrustarse en el suelo*

K: Silencio Shimpachi, por eso nadie es tu fan.

S: ¡¿POR QUE SIGUEN CON ESO?! Debo tener al menos un fan verdad?

…

…

…

S: ¿VERDAD? *Se va a un rincón*

G: bueno, ejm.. Como decía las letras de la izquierdas están específicamente para diferenciarnos

K: Y…¿porque no ponen nuestro nombres completos?

G: ¿Sabes lo complicado y cansado que es hacer eso Kagura-chan? A diferencia de los animes, los fics no tiene presupuestos ¿Sabes? Nadie le pagara a la creadora por escribir todo eso.

K: Oh, es verdad…que lastima

G: Si.. la economía esta hasta las patas..

K: Pero así no nos confundirían cuando lleguen a salir todos los personajes

G: ¿Eh? ¿ De que hablas? Con nosotros es suficientes

O: Gin-san tiene razón, , con nosotros basta, no hay necesidad de nadie..

K: ¡Oh! ¡ Anego!

S: Aneue ¿De donde rayos saliste?

O: Estuve aquí todo el tiempo… o ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?! *Mirada asesina*

S: No,no, no, claro te que vi…

O: oh, ya veo *sonríe*

G: Se los dije, con nosotros basta..

S: oh bueno…

K: Ya veo Gin-chan

K: ¡Otaeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaann! ¡NO ES JUSTO ! Yo también quiero ser parte de aquí

O: ¿Eh? ¿Kagura chan? Acaso dijiste algo…?

K: Yo no dije nada-aru

S: de nuevo te olvidaste tu acento.

K: silencio aru

K: No Otae-san.. ¡Soy yo! Kondo Isao-*recibe un puño en la cara*

O: Oh, vaya juraría que escuche a un animal…un estúpido gorila quizás..

S: Aaah ¡Kondo-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?

K: ¿Que paso?

K: Claro que estoy bien, Shimpachi-kun

S: ¿eh? No es un poco confuso

G: ¿A que te refieres?

S: Digo, tanto Kagura-chan como Kondo-san tienen como letra inicial la "K"

K: eh! No es justo, yo estaba antes que tu Gorila!

K: Lo siento, pero así son las cosas.. Uno tendrá que cambiarse el nombr-*sale volando por un golpe*

K: Lo siento me tropecé

S: No te tropezaste! ¡LO PATEASTE!

K: Así es mejor Simpachi, nadie profanara mi precioso nombre.

S: No, acá el problema es la primera letra no todo el nombre… además te olvidaste completamente de tu acento

K: Silencio Simpachi y ayúdame a enterrar a este cadáver…

S: Espera.. ¿Estas enterrando a Kondo-san?! DETENTE!

O: Oh no, Kagura-chan no debes hacer eso…

S: ¡Aneue! Qué bueno q…

O: Lo que tienes que haces primero es asegurarte que está muerto…*le pisa la cabeza* así te aseguraras que no se vuelva a levantar…nunca más…

S: ¡OYE! Qué demonios hacen… ¡De verdad lo van a matar!

G: Muy bien, muy bien suficiente

S: ¡Gin-san !

G: Ahora toca echarle la tierra

S: ¡Tú también! ¡Por qué te les unes Gin-san!

G: Es que.. Ustedes me dejaron hacia un lado hace 10 diálogos. Soy el protagonista ¿Saben? Denme un poco más de atención.

S: Eres un maldigo ególatra

G: ¡Silencio!.. Espera ¿Que es eso?

K: ¿Que cosa Gin-chan?

G: en el cielo, hay un punto negro

S: Es verdad, y cada vez se hacen más grande….¡e-spera es!

(BBOOOM)

G: (Saliendo de los escombros) ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

S: Fue una bazuka, Gin-san

K: aaah Seguro fue ese maldito *levanta una piedra enorme* ¡LO MATARE!

S: Muy bien Muy bien, devuélvanos a Kondo-san

P: ¡Oyeee! Te dije que no usaras eso, a este paso tu serás quien lo mate.

S: ¿Pero de que hablas, Hijikata-san? Solo fue un pequeño ataque.

P: ¿Un pequeño ataque? ¡ESO FUE UN ATAQUE DIRECTO!

K: ¡USTEDES! El idiota y…. espera ¿Quién eres tu?

P: Como quien soy. Soy Hijikata idiotas.

G: ¿Y por que tienes como inicial una "P"? No deberías tener una "H"?

P: Oh, es cierto…

S: Es sencillo, ya que esto se vuelve un caos, se hizo una votación y se decidió que para Hijikata-san se llame "Puto" Así podremos diferenciarlos.

P: ¡TU! *saca su katana* Sabia que era extraño todo esto. ¡TU HICISTES ESTO! *Ataca a Sougo*

S: Pero que dices Hijikata-san o mejor dicho Puto-san, todo es por el bien de los lectores.

P: ¡TU SOLO LO HACES PARA MOLESTARME IDIOTA!

G: Oigan, están arruinando todo!

K: Silencio Gin-san. Déjalos, a ver si se matan entre si.

O: ¡Listo! Termine *Mira una tumba que dice: "Aquí yace un estúpido gorila"

S: ¡KONDO-SAANNN! ¡Ahora si lo mataron!

O: No lo matamos, lo enviamos a donde pertenece *sonrisa siniestra*

S: *mira a la pelea de los subcomandantes* Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que su comandante esta 6 metros bajo tierra.

Z: JAJAJAJAJA Al fin, el Shisengumi cayo!

S: Oh lo que faltaba….

G: ¿Qué demonios quieres Zura? No ves que estamos en plena presentación.

Z: Pues la verdad… No podría perderme la caída del Shisengumi con mi propios ojos…En sin duda hermoso. *empieza a llorar*

K: Y a este que le pasa?

G: Ah, no le hagan caso a ese idiota.

Z: Al fin, *se limpia los ojos* después de tanto tiempo, gracias a mi esfuerzo, logre lo que quería.

S: ¿Qué esfuerzo? Al final ellos mismos se vinieron a bajo por sus estupideces.

Z: Esto merece una celebración. ¡ELIZABETH!

*Sale Elizabeth con una botella de sake*

Z: Listo, tenemos que brindar por esto.

G: ¿Qué demonios haces? No puedes brindar ahora.

Z: Vamos Gintoki, esto es por un nuevo futuro. Ademas traje mas de uno *señala una caja llena de sake*

G: Y…¿Qué estamos celebrando? *se sienta y sirve un poco de sake*

S: Oye! No que no podíamos beber!

G: Eso va para ustedes niñatos. Váyanse a jugar mientras nosotros los adultos conversamos *empieza a tomar de la botella*

S: Que conversar ni que nada. ¡TU SOLO QUIERES BEBER!

Z: Salud a todos! Por un futuro mejor!

P y S: SALUD!

S: ¿En que momento dejaron de pelear? Ademas no saben que estamos celebrando su caída.

P: Me aburri de pelear, solo por esta vez lo dejare asi.

S: Lo que tu digas, Puto-san

K: Salud desgraciados! *se rie ruidosamente*

S: ¡Kagura-chan! ¡Tu no puedes tomar eso, eres menor de edad! Conseguiras que nos eleminen el fic.

G: Ya ya… vamos a divertirnos..mientras esperamos las preguntas de los fans

K: Seee… Oigan ¡Mas vale que pregunten pronto! Y dejen su ***** por tanto solo una vez

S: No importa si están ebrios o no, siguen diciendo tonterías…Bueno, esta es una pequeña introducción. En los reviews puedes dejar varias preguntas para cada uno de nosotros y las estaremos respondiendo en el siguiente capitulo.

G: Asi es *hic* Pregúntenme todo lo que quieran malditos.

S: Estas ebrio…

G: Tonterias…hic hic quien esta ebrio…

S:….bueno…asi comenzamos este fic "Respondieendo preguntas a los fans"

K: No importa lo que digas…nadie te hara una pregunta …otaku friki sin fans

S: ¡YA DEJEN ESO!

 **+++++Continuara++++++++**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Jejej fue algo corto, pero como es mas que todo la introducción no quise poner mucho. Como se habran dado cuenta, es un desmadre total xD sobre las letras, depende de ustedes si lo dejo con sus inciales o pongo cada uno de los nombres (aunque me de flojera).**

 **Estos son los principales, pero pueden elegir por todos los personajes de Gintama. Asi se hara mas extenso el fic.**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo. Dejen sus opiniones y también sus preguntas jejeje.**

 **Hasta Pronto!**


	2. Primero siete, digo ocho fans!

**Holaaaa!**

 **Me alegra saber que el fic tuvo su acogida. Si señores necesitamos mas comedia… COMEDIA! Sobretodo por la saga que se encuentra actualmente el anime….BUAAAHHHHH T.T**

 **En fin, sigamos con esto! :D y espero se diviertan un rato xD**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a Preguntas de los Fans:**

 **Los primeros siete…digo ocho fans!**

G: Vaya vaya, si tuvimos respuesta de los fans. Eso me gusta.

K: Son demasiadas preguntas, supongo que se responderán por orden de comentario.

S: Claro , asi no crearemos enredos.

K: De todas maneras, para ti no hay ninguna.

S: jajaja deja de bromear, si hay alguna ¿verdad?

K:….

S: ¿¡VERDAD?!

K: Ya cállate *lo golpea* hay al menos una o dos, así que no llores.

S: ¿ ¿Enserio? Sabía que mis fans no me decepcionarían *Llora*

K: pff Idiota.

G: ¡ ¡Dejen de hablar tonterias! Dejen de hacer larga la historia ¿saben?

K: Pero Gin-san, si no lo hacemos larga se acaba el capítulo. Y no haremos nada hasta el otro miércoles que estrena un capitulo nuestro.

G: Tienes razón, pero no podemos aburrir a nuestros fans, terminaran por buscar otro fic…o peor aún cerrar la página.

S y K : NOOO! *cara de asustados*

G: ¿Ya ven?...Bueno empecemos con las preguntas…espera, quien tiene las preguntas.

* * *

S: Yo *saca una hoja* a ver….El primer usuario que nos escribe se llama Fipe2

K: Fipe2, ¿Eso significa que existe un Fipe 1?

G: Seguro es una versión mejorada del Fipe1

K: Entonces no sería mejor Fipe2.0

G: Si, tienes razón.

S: ¡ ¡YA PAREN CON ESO! ¡Nisquiera he hecho las preguntas y están molestando al nombre de nuestro fan! ¡ ¡Tengan respeto por ellos!

G: Solo era una duda idiota, ya dinos que pregunto.

S: Bueno, aquí va: Gin-San:¿Qué te gusta además de los dulces, las leches de fresa y leer la Jump?

G: jum, sabía que sería el primero al que le hagan preguntas. Las ventajas de ser el mas popular.

K: Ahh no es justo.

S: Gin-san solo responde por favor…

G: Mmmm que me gusta mas aparte de eso, bueno obviamente ir todos los días al pachinko para ganar dinero…

K: Dirás perderlo…como la otra vez, nos dejaste si comer una semana.

G: ¡ ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE GANAR! Solo fue mala suerte esa vez.

S: Y la otra vez fue igual…

G: *Rie nerviosamente* Me confundí al apretar el botón

K: y que me dices de-

G: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡YA DEJENMOSLO AHÍ!

K y S: ok

G: Además, en mis tiempos libres…

K: que seria casi todo el tiempo..*recibe un golpe * ¡AUCH!

G: COMO DECIA, salgo a caminar y hablo con una que otra chica linda-

S: Dirás las acosas gin-san

K: Es verdad, recuerdo que siempre te golpean porque te les acercas y empiezas a sangrar por la nariz.

G: YA BASTAAA! No es necesario que digan todo eso saben? Malditos mocosos chismosos.

S: La siguiente pregunta es para Kagura-chan

K: SIIII! SOY IGUAL DE POPULAR QUE GIN-CHAN

G: pero a mí me preguntaron primero idiota. ¿Quieres pelear?

S: ya cálmense. A ver :¿Qué te gusta además de sekunbo?

K: Algo más que el sekundo? Los dulces son ricos, pero no como mucho ya que Gin-chan se los acaba todos.

G: ¡ ¡Yo pago por ellos! Tu quédate con tu pequeña ración.

K: Pero solo me das un pastel a medio comer.

G: Agradece que no me lo comí todo *recibe un golpe que lo entierra en el suelo*

K: Además con el mísero dinero de Gin-chan no alcanza para comprar otro tipo de comida.

S: Nisiquiera nos paga.

K: ¡ ¡Exacto Pachi!.

S: Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta…

K: ¡ ¡oh esta es para ti!

S: enserio, ¡ ¡genial!

K: no hablaba de ti idiota, si no de él *señala sus gafas*

S: eh….. ¡ ¡ ¡QUEEEEE!

K: Para el Gafas ¿porque eres solo un par de Gafas?

S: Espera un momento! PORUQE LE PREGUNTAS A MIS GAFAS! ¡ ¡ ¡QUE NO IMPORTO EN LO ABSOLUTO!.

G: Pero que tonterías dices, todos sabemos que la esencia de Shipamchi están en las gafas, pensé que después de tantos capitulo te había quedado claro.

S: ¡ ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ ¡ ¡PORQUE ME PREGUNTAN ESAS COSAS! NO ES GRACIOSO SABES.

K: Cállate y deja al gafas responder.

G (de gafas xD): ….

G: oh, interesante…

K: Y conmovedor-aru…

S: ¡ ¡ ¡NO DIJO NADA! ¡ ¡ ¡PORQUE SON UNAS GAFAS, NO HABLAN! ¡ ¡Y KAGURA-CHAN DEJA ESE ACENTO!

K: ¡ ¡ ¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡ ¡Deja mi acento es mi marca registrada!

G: Veamos.. la siguiente es para el gorila, pero como sabemos que no puede hablar la ignoraremos *bota el papelito*

Ko (de kondo claro) : Como que no puedo hablar! Estoy aquí y responderé todo.

K: oh no estabas muerto…

Ko: Hace falta más que un par de golpes y un entierro para matarme.

S: no, yo diría que es más que suficiente para lograrlo.

Ko: A ver Pregúntenme!

S: Para Kondo:¿Te gustan las bananas?

Ko: Saben, que mi apodo sea Gorila no significa que me gusten las bananas.

K: estas mal gorila, no es un apodo ¡Eres un gorila de verdad!

G: es cierto, ¡no olvides tus orígenes!

Ko: Ustedes no tienen remedio…*saca una banana y la empieza a comer*

S: de donde sacaste eso?

Ko: uhm ¿Esto? Es de las provisiones del shinsegumi, Siempre que puedo saco una.

S: ¡ ¡ ENTONCES SI TE GUSTAN LAS BANANAS!.

G: ya decía yo que un gorila no puede dejar de ser uno

K: cierto…

S: Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta

So(de sougo): Oh, es mi turno *levanta la mano*

S: espera, como saben que es su turno?

G: leímos los reviews con anterioridad…

K: uh… espera ¿Que?

So: Dice Para Sougo: ¿habrá algún día en donde no quieras matar a Hijikata?...Es una pregunta difícil, es como si me preguntas ¿Habrá un día que no pienses respirar? O comer? Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacer algo esencial como eso.

P: ¡ ¡No es esencial! ¡ ¡Deja de poner como prioridad tus pensamientos Homicidas!

So: Yo solo digo la verdad Hijakata-san o mejor debería decir Puto-san

P: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PORQUE SIGO TENIENDO ESA INICIAL! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ QUE NO ERA SOLO POR LA INTRODUCCION!

G: Al parecer al 0publico le gusto

K: así podemos diferenciarte de los demás

Ko: No seas llorón y acéptalo Toshi…

P: ¡ ¡Que diferenciar ni que nada! ¡ ¡Si soy el único que tendría una "H" ¡! Solo lo hacen por joder!

G: Bueno sigamos con esto… la siguiente pregunta es para *suda*

S: que pasa Gin-san

G: que deberíamos obviar esta pregunta…

O: Oh no, eso no está bien, gin-san No podemos hacer esto a nuestros fans

G: *AHHHH De donde saliste.

O: Estaba aquí esperando el momento de aparecer…Esa pregunta es para mi verdad?

G: eh, pues..

O: Dame eso *se lo arrebata* mmm veamos Para Otae: ¿Porque tu comida es tan asquerosa(sé que me quieres matar por esto,pero me vale)

G: Mierda…

So: Suerte

P: La vas a necesitar *se van*

Ko: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡No me dejen solo!

S: Aneue, estas bien?

O: Oh, claro que estoy bien, como no estarlo después de que nuestro querido fans tuvo las agallas para escribirme eso…

K: Oh no, ¡ ¡querrá matarlo!

G: ¡ ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡ ¡Si lo haces, seremos dado de baja!

O: Oh no voy a hacer nada, solo le demostrare que está equivocado. Aquí esta, hice obentos para todos

G: *mira la comida radioactiva* Pensándolo bien, un fan menos nos era ningún problema…

Ko: Tienes razón, además si estuviera en nuestro lugar haría lo mismo…

S: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Va a dejar morir a otros para salvar sus traseros!

O: No les hagas caso y come Shin-chan *le mete una cuchara en su boca* ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡COME MALDITO!  
K: ¡ ¡OH no, gafas!

G: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Rápido traigan algo de agua! ¡ ¡O un laxante!

O: No se preocupen….¡ ¡Hay más para todos ustedes!

Todos: AAAHHHH

++++++Escena no trasmitida por tener altos índices de violencia….y comida asquerosa D: +++++++++++

G: ahhh ¿Dónde estoy?

K: creo que en el infierno-aru

S: Kagura-chan tu acen..olvídalo

Ko: Veo una luz

G: Oh parece que el gorila nos deja….otra vez

O: Les gusto la comida *sonríe*

G: s-si claro

Ko: D-deliciosa, como se esperaba de

O: oh, vaya no entiendo porque habrán preguntado esas cosas…

G: jejeje espero que la próxima vez tengan más cuidado ¿Quedan más preguntas?

S: Bueno, terminamos todas las preguntas de Fipe2…

G: uff que bueno

S: Solo nos faltan 6 usuarios más…

G: ¡ QUE! Denme un respiro por favor…

* * *

S: el siguiente usuario que nos pregunta es Celestemorel0902….

G: Solo espero que no les guste hacernos sufrir como Fipe2

S: La primera pregunta es para Gin-san!  
G: ok ok, *levanta la mano* pregunta

S: Gintoki, serias capaz de comer mayonesa?  
G: siguiente pregunta *bota el papel*

S: ¡ ¡oye! ¡ ¡No hagas eso!

G: ¿Por qué nos preguntan eso? ¿Quieren hacernos sufrir? ¡Son todos unos malditos sádicos!

P: Oye maldito, tienes algo en contra de la mayonesa…

G: uh, solo digo que no como porquerías como otros, ¿no Putito-san?

P: No tientes tu suerte *saca su espada* que estemos en un fic, no me impide de patearte el trasero…

G: oh, pues no eres el único…

K: Ya cállate y responde * los patea a los dos*

S: ¡ ¡Gin-san Hijakata-san! ¿Están bien?

G: Como puedes preguntar eso si ves mi cabeza dentro de la pared…Con respecto a la pregunta…No, simplemente no me imagino comiendo mayonesa…antes muerto que comer un poco de la comida de perro de Putito-san

S: y si te pagaran por ello…

G: bueno puede haber excepciones…

*Todos con cara de pokerface*

K: Siguiente pregunta, para Pachi!

S: Oh genial, espero que esta pregunta no sea como la anterior

K: La pregunta dice asi: Gafas, digo shinpachi que se siente se el ignorado del grupo?

S: ¡ ¡ ¡QUEEE! ¡ ¡ ¡POR QUE HACEN ESO! ¡ ¡NO SOY UN PAR DE GAFAS NOMAS!

G: Si, si lo eres.

K: es cierto tu esencia esta en tu gafas

S: Además, no soy ignorado…¿Verdad?... BUAHH ¡ ¡A quien trato de engañar! ¡ ¡Soy el menos relevante de TODOS! Incluso, una vez nos pusimos a jugar UNO mientras esperábamos por un nuevo capítulo… ¡ ¡ ¡Y FUI DEJADO DE LADO POR 5 TURNOS! En un principio pensé que había usado la carta de saltar, ¡ ¡ ¡pero no fue asi! ¡ ¡Y NADIE SE DIO CUENTAAA! *llora* es difícil tratar de ser notadoooo

G: ja, que llorón eres

S: ¡ ¡Lo dices porque es fácil para ti! Eres el más popular… en cambio yo aunque este en el numero 8 sigo siendo ignorado *se hace bolita*

G: bueno, ya se le pasara seguimos con las preguntas…la siguiente es para Kagura.

K: ¡ ¡ ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! *Recibe un golpe* ¡¿AUCCH PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!

G: No es necesario que grites, maldición…. A ver dice lo siguiente: Kagura ¿Cuantos días aguantarías haciendo una dieta extrema que solo te permita tomar agua?

K: *pone una cara seria* ¡ ¡¿Solo agua?! ¡ ¡Eso no es de dioss! ¡ ¡Es del demonio! Nooo mi querido sekunbo *llora* NO AGUANTARIA NI UN DIA!

G: Vaya, a estos fans si que les gusta vernos sufrir…

So: Resultaste ser muy llorona, china *pisa la cabeza de Kagura*

K: ¡ ¡TU CALLATE! Simplemente no podría soportar un día sin mi sekunbo!

So: Eso no quita que seas llorona…

K: ¡ ¡ MALDITO!

G: Ya paren niños *los separa* La siguiente pregunta es para ti Sougo…

So: oh, entonces díganmela jefe.

G: Dice, Sougo porque compites con kagura?  
So: Es sencillo, uno siempre quiere molestar a los más débiles, además de burlarme se un incompetencia

K: De que hablas *lo patea* Además, no has podido ganarme…

So: es que te doy un poco de ventaja…sino sería demasiado rápido el resultado…

K: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ya cállate! *lanza otra patada*

So: oh, tranquila chinita todavía faltan preguntas…

K: ¡ ¡QUE PREGUNTAS Y QUE NADA! ¡ ¡TE DERROTARE AQUÍ MISMO!

G: AH, falta una pregunta más *la lee* QUEE!

S: Que pasa Gin-san!

G: Oigan malditos *señala al frente*¿ Por que les gusta vernos sufrir *******?

S: ¡ ¡ Gin-san! ¡ ¡Tranquilizate!  
G: ¡ ¡No! ¡ ¡Ya verán!

O: Vamos Gin-san, mientras terminemos estos será mejor *le arrebata la pregunta*

G: ¡ ESPERA! NO LA LEAS

O: Veamos, dice: ¿Tae, porque eres tan plana?

*Sougo y Kagura dejan de pelear y se van*

G: ¡ ¡No se vayan!

So: No quiero formar parte de eso, suerte jefe.

K: ¡ ¡ ¡Quiero vivir Gin-chan!

P: Creo que es hora de ir por la mayonesa *huye*

Ko: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Toshi!

O: Vaya vaya, nuestros fans son muy graciosos ¿No?, hacen preguntas sin mucho sentido *rompe la hoja en pedacitos*

G: ¿Eso crees?

O: Si *lo agarra de la cabeza* Porque escribirán *****

Lo que quedaron: AAAAAAAAAAHH D:

++++++Escena no trasmitida por tener altos indicios de violencia…otra vez +++++++++++

O: Y no soy plana, solo que a estúpido gorila creador se le olvida dibujar mi gran estructurado cuerpo…

G: *se le sale su alma por la boca* lo que diga jejeje

S: *inconsciente mientras sangra en el suelo*

Ko: …Una luz

K: ¡ ¡Oigan! Levántense y contesten *pisa a shimpachi*

S: ¡ ¡AHH KAGURA-CHAN! ! *Bota sangre por la boca*

K: hmp, malditos inútiles…seguiré yo…

G: ¿Solo cinco más verdad? Espero resistir *se levanta tambaleándose*

* * *

K: ¡ ¡Nuestro siguiente fan se llama Clramirezflo03!

G: ¿UH? Que nombre más raro…

S: *con voz agonizante* no son sus nombres Gin-san, son sus nicks en

G: Oh bueno da igual, dime que preguntan ahora *Piensa: al próximo que pregunte algo suicida lo MATO*

K: La pregunta es para Gin-chan, dice: Si pudieras robar el poder de otro heroe shonen, ¿Cual sería y porque?

G: mmm*piensa* mira esa si es una pregunta difícil…

S: ya veo…supongo porque no tenías pensando en uno…

G: Eh? No no no, no es por eso..sino que al ser de la Jump, copiar otros poderes es sencillo

S: ¡ ¡Quee!

G: enserio, por ejemplo, usar una genkidama o un bankai es súper simple ¿Sabes?

S: Mas bien, debería darte pena por usar así como si los poderes de otros..

G: pero mientras sea legal todo vale ¿No? La jump no se demandara a si misma...

S: y lo dices tan naturalmente….

G: Creo que la pregunta sería cuál de todos los poderes seria mi favorito y por que

S: Gin-san, no cambies la pregunta por favor…

G: En todo caso seria..

S: ¡ ¡No hagas lo que quieras!

G: Silencio Pachi *lo golpea* mm creo que aunque no es un poder, seria las trampas de Yugi..

S: eh, ¿Las trampas?

G: claro, no importa que cosas me enfrentaría, podría ganarles con una carta sin sentido

S: Gin-san creo que estas equivocado…

G: ¡ ¡Tonterias!, Así no tendría peleas sin sentido y solo tendría cartitas…sería lo mejor.

S: …Lo que digas…

G: ¡ ¡Siguiente pregunta!

So: Oh, es mi turno jefe..

S: ahora si regresaste…

So. *lo pisa* oh, juraría que escuche algo

S: aah, ¡auxilio D:!

G: La pregunta es: Sougo: desde el arco de momo chan(esa novia del videojuego) vi que tenias un lado M entonces, ¡¿Te gusta que te azoten?!

So: Bueno, uno no puede ser S sin dejar de ser M, es casi un hecho…

S: ¡¿Hecho de que?! ¡El único con esos gustos raros vendrías a ser tú!

So: pero eso de dejar que me azoten es algo que nunca me ha sucedido… a mí me gusta azotar más que nada

S: ¡No lo digas con tanta naturalidad! ¡Seremos más que censurados!

So: Yo solo respondo a lo que me piden ¿No? Así que silencio…o ¿A poco a ti te gusta que te azoten?

S: ¡ Que! No yo n..

G: mm eso tendría sentido…

S: ¡ QUE!

G: Tú también pareces un M ¿Sabes? No me sorprendería si tuvieras esos gustos raros…

K. jajaja ¡A Pachi le encanta el dolor!

S: ¡No lo digan así! ¡Crearan que es cierto!..

O: Oh, no sabía que esos eran en realidad tus gustos

S: Anenue ¡! Tu también!

Ko: Tranquilo Shimpachi-kun, no es nada malo ser un M

S: Cállate, no soy como tu *Llora*

P: *suspira* ya sigan con las preguntas…

G: silencio.. Veamos.. Para put...hijikata

P: Espera, dijo puto ¿Verdad?

So: Te lo dije Hijikata-san todo el mundo adora tu nuevo apodo.

P: Lo matare *saca su katana*

G: ¡Déjenme terminar! Dice: ¿Que debo decirle a mi madre para que deje de insistir en que coma mayonesa de aceite de oliva? ¡Yo amo la normal!

P: Oh, una persona más que ama la mayonesa *guarda su katana* tengo que ayudarla.

G: Que rápido cambio de actitud ¿No? Hace unos segundo querías asesinar..

P: Eso fue antes de saber que es una de los míos… los amantes de la mayonesa debemos ayúdarnos entre si *mira al cielo*

K: *le susurra a Gintoki* ¿Y a ese que le pasa?

G: esta feliz por encontrar a alguien más con sus gustos raros…

K: Ohh

P: Yo le diría lo siguiente *saca su katana* ¡HAGA CASO LO QUE DICE EL VICECOMANDANTE DEL SHINSENGUMI HIJAKATA TOUSHIRO, LA MAYONESA NORMAL ES LO MEJOR! ¡SINO QUIERE QUE SU VIDA CORRA RIESGO HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO!

S: , así solo lograra que su fan se meta en problemas…

P: ¡Con la mayonesa nadie se meta! ¡Nadie! ¡Y cualquiera que la ame tanto como yo tiene mi apoyo!

G: ah, se volvió completamente loco…

So: Siempre ha sido así…

Ko: Toshi está muy feliz jajajaja

S: Y con esa respuesta terminamos las preguntas de Clramirezflo03…

G: Genial ya vamos tres usuarios, nos podemos ir *huye*

S: !*lo detiene* ¡Tenemos que terminar todas las preguntas!

G: Nooo, quiero ir al pachinko

P: Ja, que infantil…

G: ¡Tu solo estas feliz porque encontraste alguien como tú!

P: ¡Y que con eso! *mirada asesina*

* * *

S: *suspira* Ahora nuestro siguiente fan es Yoxitha94

G: Sigo pensando que cada vez usan más nombres raros..

S: ya te dije Gin-san son Nicks…

S: Dice: Queridos Yorozuya, soy una súper fan de Gintama, por eso les quería preguntar…

P: ¿Y los shisengumi que? La serie no solo gira en ese trio de idiotas…

G: Pues este trio de idiotas son más populares que ustedes…

P: ¡Maldito!

S: Ya cálmense…la pregunta es: ¿Por qué Hijikata es tan sensual? Y si yo comiera mucha mayonesa ¿Me tomaría en cuenta?

G: oye, esa pregunta es para él ¿No? ¡Yo ni siquiera me fijo en este idiota!

K: ¡Tienes razón Gin-chan!

S: ¡Silencio! Hay gente que si sabe elegir…

So: Yo diría personas con malos gustos

P: Que gracioso eres maldito… y con respecto a las dos preguntas…

G; ya responde de una vez!

P: Yo no deseo ser así, solo actuó como soy *fuma un cigarrillo*

K: ¡Gin-chan! ¡El puto está tratando de verse genial!

G: ¡Es verdad quiere llamar la atención!

So: en vez de verte genial, solo quedas como un idiota

P: ¡Ustedes! *mirada asesina*

Ko: Dejen en paz a Toshi.. No ven que es la primera vez que le dicen algo así

P: ¡Kondo-san! ¡Tú también!

Ko: Tranquilo Toshi, todo hemos actuado como idiotas una que otra vez..

P: ¡Ese no es el punto!

Ko: ya tranquilo y sigue con tu momento genial…

So: Pero Kondo-san a todos no da asco ver esa actitud..

G: Concuerdo con el sádico…

P: ja, solo están envidiosos de que mis fans me aman…

G: ¡Quien esta envidioso! A diferencia tuya, ¡Mis fans no tienen que estar gritándolo a los cuatros vientos!

P: ¡No te burles de mi fans idiota!

G: todo esto empezó por ti ¿Aaah? O quieres pelear por ver quién es el mejor

P: Para que, si sabemos quién es el mejor

G: oh me alegra saber que reconoce tu lugar

P: ¡No lo decía por ti!

K: aah, ¡Ya apúrense y sigan respondiendo!

S: Hijikata-san le falto responde una pregunta…

P: Eso ya lo sé… pues Yoxitha94, claro que te tomaría en cuenta, los amantes de a mayonesa debemos estar unidos…así que no me importaría conocerte, para compartir recetar de mayonesa claro *sonríe levemente*

G: ¡AAAHH ¡ ¡ESTA COQUETEANDO CON LOS FANS!

P: ¡QUE NO ESTOY HACIENDO ESO!

So:Si lo hiciste…que mal Putito-san, no creí que estuvieses tan desesperado como para acosar a nuestros seguidores…

P: ¡Que! !Yo no…!

Ko: Pobre Toshi, aunque no lo acepte quiere cariño…

K: ¿Y si es menor de edad?

G: ¡Mierda! ¡Nos bajaran el fic por tu culpa!

P: ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

G: Como que no has hecho nada ¡Estas molestando a las fans, poniendo como excusa tu rara obsecion!

P: ¡Tu no lo entiendes! Además…¿Que me dirías si encontraras a alguien más que tuviese tus gustos raros por los dulces…acaso no querrías conocerla?

G: eeh…yo

S: No Creo que Gin-san caiga en eso…

G: ¿Puedes decirme su nombre?

S: ¡Gin-san!

G: ¡¿Que?! No es común encontrar a alguien con tus mismos gustos

P: Yo decía lo mismo

K: pero que tarados, aquí va la siguiente pregunta que es para el Shisengumi…

Ko: Oh genial una pregunta para nosotros a ver que dice: Sé que un capítulo Gin-chan en el cuerpo de Toushi, dijo que los del Shinsenguni eran gays. Eso era mentira o él realmente sabía algo que los demás no? Ya que aparte del Gorila acosador. Y el chico anpan, nadie más muestra interés en el sexo opuesto :v jsbsvsjskdb  
Esooo, los amo xD

Ko:…..

S:….

H:….

K: jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja

S: ¿Que es lo gracioso ?

K: Al fin se dieron cuenta que todos esos bateaban para el otro lado…

S: Bueno, no deberías burlarte Kagura-chan esos son sus gustos y deberías respetarlos…aunque sus caras son graciosas jajajajajj

G: jajaja Ya decía yo que ir en ropa encuerada era extraño

K: ¿Eso era ropa encuerada?'

G: No lo se, ¿Pero parece no? Ese uniforme es negro y brilla como el cuero…

S: Gin-san no creo que solo por eso sea cuero…

P: *saca su katana*

S: oh no, ¡Hijikata-san nos matara!

K: Todo porque le dijimos su verdad…

P: ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!

So: *suspiro* No lo entiendo, que putito-san tenga desviaciones raras, no significa que tengamos que ser como el

P: ¡A QUE TE REFIERES! ADEMAS, POR QUE TENIAN QUE MENCIONAR A *******?!

G: uh, ¿Que fue eso?

K: ¿Acaso fue un insulto?

P: *más tranquilo* No, yo solo dice ********

*****: Se está refiriendo a mí

K: ah, el chico anpan!

*****: No entiendo! ¡Por qué soy el uno al que no le aparece su nombre!

G: Es simple, decir ****** es repulsivo para todos, así que para salvar la integridad del fan decidimos censurarlo

*****: ¡Cual integridad! Así nunca sabrán quien soy *llora* ¡Haga algo comandante!

Ko: *pensando* ¡ok!

******: ¡Comandante!

Ko: *se dirige al shisengumi* ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡No importa si todos ustedes soy gays y les gusta que ******, no serán discriminados!

******: ¡COMANDANTE! ¡ESO NO!

Ko: ¿Por qué no? Tengo que mantener a gusto a mis subordinados

******: Y acaso cree que diciendo ***** los mantendrá tranquilo…

Ko: Tienes razón, creo que fui muy directo…por cierto Quién eres?

******: ¡No es gracioso comandante! ¡Soy yo *******!

Ko: ¿Quién?

******: ¡No es graciosos comandante! ¡Puede verme! D:

P: oh, pero si es el chico Anpan

******: Vicecomandante!

P: Seguro tu propagaste ese rumor para así ser el único diferente, ¿Eh?

******: ¿Pero de qué habla? ¡AAAAHHHH!

Ko: Vaya, Toushi sí que sabe cómo divertirse…

G: ¡¿A eso le llamas diversión?!

So: Pues para mi es otra cosa Kondo-san…

Ko: A que te refieres Sougo…

So: Ya lo veras más adelante…

G: Aun no responden la pregunta de Yoxitha94…

P: Es simple, que no seamos como ******* no significa que seamos gays…

So: Lo que dice putito-san es verdad…

Ko: ajajaja creo que las fans los quieren ver envueltos en una especie de romance…

P: mientras no sea como el de Kondo-san *susurro*

So: Yo no necesito a nadie, a menos que sea para practica M o S

G: ¡AAAH YA BASTA! No queremos quejas por tocar esos temas ¿Sabes?

So: Ok ok jefe…

G: Y asi terminamos la cuarta ronda…¿Ahora si podemos irnos?

S: No Gin-san, faltan tres todavía

G: ok ok *cansado* espero no sean preguntas largas

* * *

S: El siguiente fan es Soreto

G: oh, un nombre sin números de por medio…

S: Ya te dije que es un Nick, dice: Enserio quisiera saber la opinión de Gintoki y Hijikata-san acerca de cómo los juntan a ellos dos como pareja.  
Si es posible enseñarles algunas fotos y fanfics (la clasificación puede variar).

Gin-chan, Hijikata-san:  
¿Que opinan de estos fanfics o imágenes?

¿y los demás que opinan?

G y P: QUEEEEEEEEE!

K: Ya escucharon bastardos *los ata a un silla* tenemos que hacerles caso a los fans

G: ¡Esperen! ¡No, no quiero ver eso!

P: ¡Y TU CREES QUE YO SI!  
G: ¡PUES CLARO! ¡QUIEN MAS CREARIA ESAS ABERRACIONES!

K: CALLENSE LOS DOS *Los golpea* a ver les mostrare unas imágenes

++++++Después de una sesión de imágenes en Google+++++++++

G: Ahhh mis ojos…

P: No piedad por favor…

So: Oigan, todavía faltan los fics *sonrisa sádica*

P: ¡TU ESTAS DIFRUTANDO NUESTRO SUFRIMIENTO!

So: Claro que no, oh mira aquí hay un fic con Lemon

++++++Después de una sesión de lectura en ++++++++

G: *en el suelo* sigo preguntándome que tienen las fans sobre la cabeza…

P: tienes razón…

K: Digan sus opiniones…

G: Solo diré, que no pueden desperdiciar a semenjante hombre, *se señala* con aquella aberración *señala a Hijakta* ¡Piénselo bien antes de shippear!

P: ¡Callate! Tú fuiste el que inicio todo. ¡En un capitulo comenzaste a vender material yaoi!

G: ¡Eso es diferente! ¡Eso fue para tener dinero! La ventas tenían que asegurarse y tu lindo personaje no aportaba en nada…Además, el material que yo vendía siempre terminada siendo el activo…

P: ¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!

G: Simple, ¡Siempre tu serás el sumiso de todos!

P: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Y POR CIERTO, NO SOY EL SUMISO DE NADIE, SI ME VAN A PONER EN UNA RELACION ASI, SERE EL ACTIVO!

G: ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE SOY YO!  
P: ¡NO SERE YO!

S: No puedo creer que pelen por eso…

K: Que tiene de malo, todos quieren saber quién *** y quien ****

S: No creo que nadie quiera saber eso Kagura-chan, además, debemos seguir respondiendo…

K: UH, mi opinión… ¡pues ya sabía que Gin-chan y Toushi se traían algo! ¡Siempre paraban junto!

S: ¡Eso no significa que eten juntos!

K: ¡Y creo que la putita es la pasiva!

S: ¡Y DALE CON ESO!

Ko: Ya veo a que se refería Sougo, Toushi es demasiado tímido para aceptar esto…no te preocupes lo aceptaremos…

S: Kondo-san ya da por eso que esto sea verdad…

Ko: ¡Y no tengas vergüenza en el pasivo!

S: ¡Por qye también dice eso!  
So: A mí me da totalmente igual, ya sabía de los gusto de …y también creo que es el que recibe…

S: Porque aumentaron esa incógnita del pasivo-activo' eso no fue lo que preguntaron…

******: ¡El subcomandante no es gay! Creo…aunque últimamente es muy cercano al jefe..y ahh mejor no digo anda *se esconde*

Z: ¡GINTOKI PASIVO! ¿En serio?

S: ¡Katsura-san! Espera donde estuviese durante todo el fic…

Z: Estaba destruyendo el cuartel del Shisengumi

S: ¡QUEE! Pero estamos en una tregua…

Z: Sera en pantalla, por fuera sigo luchando por mis ideales…

S: si si. lo que digas….

Z: y la verdad pienso que Gintoki no puede ser el pasivo…

S: ¡ESA NO ES LA PREGUNTA INICIAL!

Z: *ignorando a Pachi* ustedes que dicen….

S: ¿eh?

*aparece Sakamoto y Takasugi*

Sa: Sabia que a Kintoki le faltaba salir más seguido…es una lástima, perdí un compañero de cabaret

S: Eso es lo único que te preocupa!=

T: *fuma su pipa*…. Gintoki …debe ser pasivo

S: ¡QUE! Lo que dijo arruino el momento

Sa: ¿Tu crees? AJJAJAJAJAJA

T: Silencio, no hagas esa risa exagerada

Z: Bien vamos a brindar por que Gintoki se aceptó como es *saca una botella de sake*

S: ¡USTEDES SOLO QUIEREN BEBER!

Sa: Que más podemos hacer, si Kintoki ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, además algunos de sus fics son buenos *señala la computadora*

Z: oh, mira que interesante *se pone a leer*

S: Vaya que no les importa…

Z: Esta historia me gusta mucho *señala un título*

Sa: Tonterías Zura, estés mejor *señala otro*

Z y Sa: Decide cual es el mejor *ven a Takasugi*

T: *Fuma otro poco*

Z: ….

Sa:….

T: Yo…

*Tensión del ambiente*

T: Creo que este es mejor que esos dos *señala otra historia*

Z: oh ya veo tenemos opiniones diferente… será mejor resolverlo con :

Los tres: ¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

S: *los mira* Se pusieron a hablar de los fics como fanboys, enserio ¿Esos son los famosos guerreros Joui?

Ka: Bueno eso no es importa, con que sea fuertes basta

S: AAAAH *asustado* Y tú de donde saliste

Ka: Yo vine con Takasugi, además escuche que se estaban divirtiendo por aquí…

S: see claro

Ka: Déjame ver eso *le arrebata la pregunta * oh, así que tenía esos gustos…

S: Oye devuélvemelo

Ka: Mi opinión es que no importa si él le gusta **** mientras sea un oponente muy fuerte…. Ah y que alguien fuerte tiene que ser el pasivo

S: fuu *suspira* que desastre…al menos terminamos con la pregunta de Soreto, no Gin-san

*Tanto Gintoki como Hijikata siguen peleándose*

G: ¡YA VES TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY EL ACTIVO!

P: ¡TONTERIAS, SABEM QUE YO SOY EL ACTIVO!

G: ¡NO SERIAS ACTIVO NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!

P: ¡TU MENOS!  
S: Supongo que con eso terminamos la pregunta de Soreto…

G: Ja, todos saben que soy el pasivo…

P: No, soy yo..

* * *

S: Siguen con eso ,¡el penúltimo chico es Here go ¡!

G: ¿Let it go?

S: ¡NO!

G: Que aguafiestas D:

S: ya estamos cerca de acabar esta locura tengo que aguantar… ¡La pregunta es para Gin-san!

G: ¡Todas la preguntas son para mí! No se puede hacer nada, de todas maneras son las ventajas de ser el más popular

K: ¡Ya cállate y responde!

G: jum que humor…

S: Lo que nos pregunta nuestro fan es: Para el permanente natural prefieres a tsukuyo o tsukuyo para formar una familia? Y como llamarias a tus hijos? Y no se vale el acto de tsundere o huir responde :D(esta pregunta también va para tsukuyo todos sabemos que amas al permanente en secreto)

G: ¡Que! No quedamos que no habrian preguntas de parejas

S: Nunca dijimos eso…

K: Cierto-aru

G: Como sea, ¡No voy a responder eso!

S: Lo siento Gin-san, pero aquí dice que no puedes huir

K: O hacerte el tsundere, ¡Tendremos que usar el cuarto!

S: ¿El cuarto? ¿Cuál cuarto?

K: El cuarto negro *señala un cuarto* ahí será donde nosotros entraremos para responder algunas preguntas embarazosas

S: ¿De dónde salió eso? Estoy seguro que no estaba ahí

K: Así que ve *lanza a Gintoki al cuarto*

G: ¡AAAAHH!

S: ¿Y cómo sabremos lo que dice?

K: Fácil, en esta computadora veremos todo *señala una laptop*

S: Estoy seguro que eso no estaba ahí

G: Ah, ¿Por qué me mandaron aquí? A ver con respecto a la pregunta… ¿Por qué me emparejan con todas las chicas que conozco?

S: No está diciendo nada importante

K: Habrá que esperar

G: Al menos emparéjenme con una chica con buenos pechos *suspira*

S: AAAH ¡Ahora está diciendo cochinadas!

K: ¡Cállate!

G: Aunque los pechos de ella no están nada mal *rie*

S: ¡Maldito pervertido!

G: ¡Oh que es esto! ¡Es sake! Genial… amo este cuarto

S: Espera…¿¡hay bebida ahí!?  
K: bueno si no dice algo sobrio, tal vez ebrio lo haga

G: Salud ajajjaa

S: ¡TAN RAPIDO SE EMOBRRACHO!

K: ja, no aguanta nada

G: Quien necesita a los demás mientras s se tenga esto ¡hip! ¡AAH!

S: Genial, ahora es peor

K: Espera, espera

G: Aunque necsito una buena chica para pasar el rato jejej ¡hic! Creo que no estaría mal de traerla jeje

S: Se referirá a

G: ¡Y con respeto a lo niños! Yo les pondría nombres ocom &$# o **** y desde luego ^# #

S: ¡AAAH QUIEN LE PODRIA ESOS NOMBRES A SUS HIJOS!

K: Debe ser el alchol-aru

S: No. El simplemente es así..

G: ¡Salud! Por las mujeres buenotas jajajaja

S: Que desastre

K: Bueno, es el turno de Tsuki

S: ¿Que? Pero si Gin-san esta todavía…espera ¡No esta!

K: Ya sacaron ese borracho de ahí, lo máximo que pudimos sacarque es que el gusta sus pechos

S: No sé si eso es bueno o no…Tsukuyo san vio esto

K: Nop pero le explique más o menos lo que debía responder

*En el cuarto*

Tsu: Vaya este lugar se ve muy bien

S: espero que no le hayas dicho anda raro

Tsu: En fin...con respecto a la pregunta *se sonroja* yo yo…

S: Vaya si se puso nerviosa

K: ¡Vamos dilo Tsuki!

Tsu: *sonrojada* Bueno…claro que me gustaría formar una familia

S: ¡Lo dijo!

K: Sii

Tsu: Pero no con el…

S: Eso estuvo cerca

K: que mal

Tsu: *agarra el sake* supongo que no me vendrá mal tomar un poco

S: ¡ Otra vez!

K: Esta vez si dira algo mas –aru

S: ¡No no lo hara!

Tsu: ¡ESTA BEBIDA ES LO MEJOR!

S: ¡También se emborrachó!

K: a esperar

Tsu: ¿Hijos? Por ahora no necesito hijos, sobretodo porque algo me dice que el permanente es estéril

S: ¡QUEE!

Tsu: Eso explicaría que no quiera ***** o ****

S: ¡¿Por que siempre se van por esos temas?!

Tsu: En caso de que el permanente no sea estéril, los llamaría & #€[~ y # |#€

S: ¡Sin duda son igual de idiotas!

K: Pobre de sus hijos…

S: Supongo que con eso se contara como respuesta

K: Cierto, que sigue

S: A ver…es para Okita-san

So: ¿Me llamaban?

K: ¡AAHH! ¿Y este idiota de dónde salió?

So: Cállate china, yo solo vine por la pregunta…

S: Son dos preguntas, la primera es: Okita, ¿El adicto a la mayonesa moriría si ve su preciada mayonesa siendo destruida o vaporizada?

So: Ja, con respecto a eso…

-Flashback-

P: Oigan alguien ha visto mi mayonesa…

Todos : No Vice-capitan

P: Tsk, espero que no sea una estúpida broma

Ko: Creo que las vi en el patio Toshi

P: Gracias Kondo-san

*En el patio*

P: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Qué demonios..!

*de la nada cae un misil ahí*

*BOOOOM*

Ko: ¡TOUSHI! ¡Que paso!

P: cof cof ¡Que demonios!

*donde estaba el grupo de mayonesa ahora se encontraba un montículo de ceniza*

So: *aparece con una bazuka* mire Kondo-san la arma funciona bien

Ko: ¡Sougo! No tenías que destruir la mayonesa de Toushi

So: ¿La mayonesa? Oh, juraría que no había nada ahí. De todas maneras, dudo que a Hijikata-san le moleste ¿No?

P: ….

Ko: Toushi cálmate, podemos comprar más.

P:…Mi

Ko: ¿Toushi?

P: ¡Mi mayonesaaaa! *Se hizo bolita*

Ko: ¡AAAAHH Toushii! D:

So: Wao, eso fue mejor de lo que pensé *rie maliciosamente*

-Fin flasback-

So: Y así estuvo durante una semana

S y K: waoo…

P: ¡Que haces contando eso! * lo ataca*

So: *Lo esquiva fácilmente* y bien, ¿Cuál era la segunda pregunta?

S: ah es esta: ¿Quién es más sensual la china o el hermano de la china?

So: ¿Y por qué me pregunta eso a mí? *se molesta*

S: Ah, yo no lo sé, es la pregunta del fan

K: ¡Es cierto! ¡Por qué le pregunta eso a ese idiota!

So: De toda maneras, tú eres todo menos sensual china

K: ¡Que dijiste maldito! ¡Te has visto a un espejo!

*ambos empiezan a pelearse*

S: aah, ni siquiera respondió bien la pregunta…

Ka: Siguen con la preguntas

S: ¡AHHH!Tu de nuevo

Ka: Oh, sí. Estaba paseando por el lugar hasta que escuche una pelea y vine a unirme.

S: ¿Enserio? Jaja *rie nerviosamente*

K: aaahh ¡TU! *lo señala* que haces aquí, ¡hermano idiota!

Ka: Oye, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu hermano mayor.

K: Yo te trato como te merece *lo ataca*

Ka: *lo esquiva fácilmente* así que `preguntan quien es más sensual….nunca había pensado en eso…

K: La pregunta no es para ti

Ka: Pero estoy involucrado, la verdad da igual, solo importa quién es más fuerte..

S: Que clase de respuesta es esa…además Kagura-chan tiene razón, la pregunta no es para ti

So: Son igual de odiosos…y los veo prácticamente iguales

P: Pero, sougo-kun tienes que elegir uno

So: Ya dije que son igual-

P: Loa fans no se quedaran contentos sabes

So: Hijikata bastardo…

S: Es cierto, responde

K: ja, es obvio que soy mejor que mi idiota hermano

Ka: Con que así estamos, no entiendo muy bien, pero yo te supero en todo hermanita, en TODO…

K: ¡No es verdad, a ver idiota di!

Ka: Di que soy el mejor

K: No, di que lo soy yo

So: ¡AAH Ya Basta! *huye*

K: aah, escapo

P: ja, tan difícil era aceptar la verdad

S: Uh, ¿A que te refieres?

P: no, nada…

S: Vaya terminamos las preguntas de Here go

G: ¿¡Enserio!? SEEEE

S: ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

G: Luego de una buena borrachera

S: Ah, verdad

G; Y bien ya terminamos

S: Casi, solo falta un usurario mas

G: YEAAAH, ahora si podré ir al pachinko, a ver dilo

* * *

S: El ultimo fan que nos inscribió se llama Kuraha

G: Genial, otro con nombre normal…

S:…Son dos preguntas para ti

G: ¿Dos? JAAA Se lo merecen idiotas…

K: tsk, deberían quitarle el protagonismo

S: Las preguntas son: ¿Quisiera saber si sientes algo más que amistad hacia Tsukuyo?

G: vaya vaya, ¿Siguen con eso? No sé por qué quieren emparejarme con cada chica del anime

S: Solo responde Gin-san

G: Bueno, yo por ahora no me he fijado en nadie…

S: ¿Enserio?

G: Solo me he dedicado a ver el buen paisaje

S: Suenas con todo un pervertido.

G: Pero en cuanto con Tsukuyo, somos amigos…es verdad que somos parecidos tanto en nuestra historia y actitud…pero no hay nada entre nosotros por ahora

S: ¿Por ahora?

G: ¡Eso sí! Podrías decirles unos pequeños datos del final del manga

S: ¿Eh? ¿Del final?

G:…Pero no puedo hacerlo

S: *se cae estilo anime* ¡¿Entonces para que lo mencionas?!

G: Para que los fans estén con la expectativa de con quién me quedare…¡Corran sus apuestas chicos!

S: Si lo que digas

G: Ja y ¿Cuál era la última?

S: La pregunta es ¿Por qué las fans te relacionan tanto con Hijikata?(7w7)

G: ¡QUEEE! Porque me emparejan con ese loco maniático de la mayonesa

S: No lo sé Gin-san, a la gente le gusta verlos juntos

G: Bueno, pienso que me relacionan con ese tipo debido a que es la única manera de que sea popular

S: ¿Popular? ¿A qué te refieres?

G: Yo soy el más popular ¿Saben? Cualquiera que se le empareja conmigo subirán su popularidad

S: Enserio crees eso ¿Gin-san?

G: ¡Es obvio! Esa putita no podría llegar al podio de popularidad sin mí

P: Sigo aquí bastardo *saca su katana* te demostrare que puedo seguir adelante sin ti.

*empiezan a pelear*

S: Bueno con eso terminamos tod—espera

G: ¿Eh? Que paso

S: Aun falta uno más

G: ¡Quee! Pero no eran solo siete

S: Pues estas preguntas nos llegaron a mitad del mes

G: Waaa, así nunca podré irme al pachinko

S: Tranquilo Gin-san, este si es el último

G: ¿Enserio?

* * *

S: Sii, el último usuario (ahora si xD) es Guest  
G: Vaya que nombre más raro

S: aah, bueno , la primera pregunta es apra todos; dice Para todos los personajes de Gintama que opinan de los nombres: Sakata Tsukuyo,  
Shinsuke Matako, Kotarou Ikumatsu, Tatsuma Mutsu…

G: Bueno supongo que responderé solo yo, ya que la mayoría desapareció *le cae un zapato* ¡EY!

K: Silencio, Gin-chan

G: ¡¿Siguen aquí?! Por qué no dijeron nada hace un rato

K: Porque estábamos jugando…

G: ¿Jugando?

Ko: Si, primero jugamos J-Stars Victory Vs y ahora estamos jugando Smash

K: ¡Es mi turno!

So: Te hare basura también aquí

K: Eso lo veremos imbécil

Ka: Yo también quiero participar

G: …..

Ko: Y ya terminaron…

G: No, falta un usuario más. Tomen *le da el papelito* y respondan

K: Quita eso de mi vista Gin-chan ¡Estoy ocupada!

G: ¡Solo responde!

K: *lee rápidamente* JAAA, Los nombres son horribles, sobretodo el pensar que son emparejadas con un grupo de idiotas…

S: Eso fue muy cruel Kagura-chan

So: A mí me parecen mejores nombres a comparación del putito el chico anpan

*****: No sea así, Capitán Okita

So: oh, sigues aquí

*****: Claro, quisiera jugar un rato

So: No, espera tu turno

*****: Ah, ok *llora* eh, digo también mi opinión

So: No, a nadie le importa

*****: ¿Pero porque?

Ka: Bueno a mí no me parece malos nombre, sobretodo el de Shinsuke

*****: ¡ ¡Oigan, no me ignoren!  
Ko: Son buenos nombres, así también me gustaría oír Otae Kondo ajajaja *recibe un hachazo*

*****: ¡AAAH Comandante!

O: Oh, vaya parece que se me paso la mano

*****: Claro que se te pasó, ¡Lo mataste! ¡De nuevo!

O: Pero a él no le importa ¿Verdad?

Ko *desangrándose* claro que no

O: Y con respecto a los nombres, me da igual. Además quien estaría con hombres así, sobretodo como Gin-san

G: No se la tiene que agarrar conmigo saben

P: A mí me da igual también todo eso.

So *mientras sigue jugando* Porque no admites que te decepciona que el jefe te deje solo Putito-san

P: ¡CALLATE! ¡ESO SONO RARISIMO!

So: Si quieres pelear que sea por aquí *señala el juego*

K: ¡Oye sigue jugando!

So: ¡Esta bien, te daré tu paliza!

P: pff, no vale la pena *se sienta viéndolos jugar*

Tsu: ¿Que mi nombre que?

S: Si, es una combinación que hizo un fan, y quiere saber la opinión de todos

Tsu: Pues…la verdad no suena nada mal ninguno…*sonrojada* ¡pero es una tontería!

S: Qué onda con esa actitud tsundere…Y ustedes que opinan

\- Aparece Matako y Mutsu-

G: Ah, ¿Ustedes también están por acá?

Ma: Claro, siempre estaré donde este Shinsuke-sama

Mu: Ja, la verdad no quería unirme a esta tontería, pero insistieron así que sea rápido cabellos plateados

G: Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa…

Mu: Porque lo es *lo patea*

G: ¡AAHH! ¿¡Por qué haces eso!?

Mu: Por todas las tonterías que hacen, mira que mezclar mi nombre con el de ese idiota…es repugnante

G: ¡P-pero yo no hice eso maldita! ¡Fue un fan!

Mu: No te excuses en los demás y acepta tu culpa como hombre *lo sigue pateando*

G: ¡Que ya te dije que no tuce nada que ver!

Ma: A mí me gusta los nombres

G: ¡Así que bien, ayúdame!

Ma: Sobretodo la combinación con Shinsuke-sama, *suspira*

G: ¡Oye! ¡Me estas escuchando!

Iku: Vaya que combinaciones más extrañas

G: ¡Ikumatsu! ¿De dónde saliste?

Iku: De algún lado…

G: ¡Eso no es gracioso! ¡Además, ayudameee! D:

Iku: La verdad, las combinaciones no son malas…

G: ¡Oyeee!

Iku: Incluso la combinación con el nombre del idiota de Kotarou

G: ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

T: Gintoki, ¿Que estás haciendo?

G: ¡Takasugi, Tatsuma, Zura!

Sa: Con que aquí estabas Kintoki, te perdiste la fiesta…hubo mucha bebida *ríe escandalosamente*

M: Silencio *lanza a Gintoki sobre Sakamoto*

Z: Empezaremos la segunda ronda, te nos unes Gintoki..

G: *agonizando en el suelo* Antes respondan esto

Z: a ver…mmm me encanta

T: Que cosa, déjame leer…

Sa: Yo también quiero leer

Z: Sobretodo porque sería el final de una amor de un rebelde Joui y una mujer viuda

G: ¡Eso suena horrible!

Sa: A mí no me gusta…porque tienen que mezclar mi precioso nombre con el de Mutsu…si fuera estaría encant-*es aplastado con una roca*

M: Oh, lo lamento, me confundí

G: ¡No te confundiste! Definitivamente querías matarlo

M: Esta vez sí cobraremos su seguro de vida *saca un formulario*

T: mmm No lo sé, nunca había pensado en esto

Z: Pero se oye bien no crees…

T: No lo sé, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…

G: Es verdad, Takasugi-kun está más preocupado en otras cosas…hasta diría que le preocupar creer a tener novia, pero Takasugi-kun ya eres mayor ¿Sabes? Es imposible que crezcas

T: *irritado* Tu no estabas agonizando unos diálogos más arriba

G: Es verdad, pero el hablar de mi gran amigo Takasugi-kun me hizo sentir mejor

T: Idiota *lo pisa*

S: Gin-san supongo que esas son todas las respuestas

G: mmm déjame pensar

*****: Jefe, aun falto yo *levanta la mano*

G: Si, ya respondieron todos los importantes

*****: No me ignoren T.T

S: Entonces…

G: ¡Solo falta una!  
-ambos festejan-

S: La lee para terminar todo esto, dice Gintoki es el shiroyasha acósenlo a preguntas

G: ¿Es enserio? Porque se la agarran conmigo

S: No lo sé Gin-san, pero tenemos que cumplir la peticiones de los fans

G: Y...espera ¿Dónde están todos?

S: Se fueron a ver como jugaban

G: ¡OIGAN!

K: Que quieres Gin-chan, no ves que estamos ocupados

So: Es cierto jefe, estoy por darle otra paliza en este juego

K: ¡La anterior no vale! Sin el martillo yo ganaba de seguro

So: Lo que digas

Z: Oh, que divertido yo también quiero jugar con una famicon

T: Entiende que no hay famicon por aquí

G: Solo hagan lo que dicen aquí *les muestra el papelito*

K: ¡Quita eso! ¡No me dejas hacer mi combo! Además ya sabíamos que eres el shiroyasha..por qué no te vas a un lado y te mueres

G: Eso es una pregunta

S: ¡Claro que no lo es!

Ko: Mmm, y que se siente ser llamado asi, es un apodo genial, mucho mejor que Gorila

So: Kondo-san no es tu apodo, tu eres de verdad uno

G: No lo sé, casi nunca me llaman así

P: ¿Por qué eres un idiota?

G: Oye, *enojado* no hagas preguntas que tu solo puedes responder putito-san

So: ¿Jefe, ha pensado en otro tipo de apodo?

G: eh, no la verdad no…

Sa: ¿Cuáles son tus cabaret favoritos?

G: ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!...pero son estos *señala una lista*

Z: ¿Te unirás a mi lucha?

G: Ya te dije que no

T: ¿Algún día dejaras de ser así de imbécil?

G: *irritado* ese día será cuando crezcas Takasugi-kun

****: Jefe, ¿Que tal fuerte es?

G: Soy muy fuerte…ni siquiera Naruto o Luffy pueden ganarme

S: Deja de hacer esas referencias

G: ¿Por qué? Ellos hicieron referencia a Smash y no les dijeron nada

O: Oh aquí están…ya que nos quedamos toda la tarde, hice unos bocaditos para todos ustedes…

Todos:…..

K: Oh vaya, justo acabamos de terminar de jugar

Ko: Que lastima Otae-san, justo nos acaban de llamar ¿Verdad Toshi?

P: eh si…tenemos que irnos

So: pero el jefe se quedara ya que es el último al que le preguntaron

Z: Nosotros también tenemos que irnos

Sa: El Kaientai no puede quedarse solo mucho tiempo

M: Lo que dice el idiota es verdad

T: Lo mismo es con el Kiheitai

G: ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen aquí solo!  
O: oh, qué mal….supongo que Gin-san se lo comerá todo por ustedes ¿No?

Todos: Contamos contigo *huyen*

G: Nooo esperen

O: A ver Gin-san di "aah"

G: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

 **++++++Continuara+++++**

* * *

 **Woww que largo….son mas de 30 pag en Word XD, pero al menos pude responde a todos los que dejaron sus preguntas (a mitad de escribir la respuesta me entero que uno un review mas, por eso notaran que menciono siete usuarios pero al final aumento uno más)**

 **Espero que hayan sido las respuestas que se imaginaban, hice todo lo posible para hacerlo cómico, aparte que se me ocurrían una que otras escenas random…**

 **Esperare más preguntas para los personajes, ya saben pregúnteles a todos porque Gin-san se está robando el protagonismo xD**

 **Estaré esperando con ansias sus comentarios y preguntas**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
